


Abendlied

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Childhood Memories, Episode Tag, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Anfangs war Brakelmann vor allem überrascht gewesen über das, was sie auf dem alten Film von Onkel Werner gesehen hatten. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern.</em>
</p><p>Kleiner Epilog zu der Folge "Goldene Erinnerungen", inklusive Fan Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abendlied

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Avendleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159847) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> EDIT 12.1.2015: Fanart hinzugefügt.

In Brakelmanns Küche war es still. Brakelmann hatte Abendbrot gegessen, wie jeden Abend. Er hatte sein Feierabendbier und seinen Feierabendköm getrunken, wie jeden Abend. Adsche saß ihm gegenüber und sie hatten seit einer Weile kein Wort mehr gesprochen, und das war eigentlich auch ganz normal — aber irgendwie fühlte sich das heute anders an als sonst.

Brakelmann blickte auf die kleine Pappschachtel hinab, die er schon die ganze Zeit vor sich liegen hatte.

"Hier, für dich", sagte er schließlich und schob die Schachtel zu Adsche rüber.

"Was ist das?", fragte Adsche.

"Meine Mundharmonkia."

Adsche hob die Augenbrauen. "Was soll ich damit?"

Brakelmann zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann fuhr er mit dem Finger über die Tischdecke, kratzte an einem alten Kaffeefleck. "Na ja", sagte er, "wegen dem Klavier, weil du das ja nicht mehr hast..."

Anfangs war Brakelmann vor allem überrascht gewesen über das, was sie auf dem alten Film von Onkel Werner gesehen hatten. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern. Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte die Sache mehr und mehr an ihm genagt: Klein Adsche, so in das Klavierspiel vertieft, dass er die Welt um sich herum vergessen hatte. Klein Adsche, der mal bei etwas _gut_ war, auch wenn Brakelmann das damals nicht verstanden hatte. Und dann hatte der Junge im Film, der Brakelmann war, einfach den Apfel geworfen, und jetzt, vierzig Jahre später, da tat ihm das irgendwie Leid. Das war ja doch was anderes, als sich um Ideen zu streiten, um Geld oder um die Tankfüllung der Mofa.

"Ich brauch die sowieso nich", setzte er hinzu, als Adsche sich immer noch nicht rührte.

Schließlich beugte Adsche sich vor und nahm die Schachtel an sich. Der Aufdruck war mit den Jahren ausgeblichen und die Pappe an den Kanten abgegriffen und eingerissen. Vorsichtig öffnete Adsche den Deckel und nahm die Mundharmonika heraus. Er drehte das Instrument ein paar mal in den Händen hin und her, erst linksherum, dann rechts herum, und seine Stirn legte sich mehr und mehr in Falten. "Wie soll das denn gehen?"

"Du must da oben reinblasen, du Dödel!" War ja klar, dass Adsche selbst die einfachsten Dinge nicht wusste.

Adsche führte die Mundharmonika zum Mund und blies unbeholfen hinein. Immerhin, es kam ein Ton heraus, und Adsche zuckte überrascht zurück. Dann lächelte er.

"Gewaldig", sagte er und produzierte ein paar weitere Töne.

Brakelmann seufzte. Das war nun wirklich nicht mit dem Klavierspiel von früher zu vergleichen. Er brauchte mehr Alkohol, wenn er das noch weiter aushalten wollte.

Während Brakelmann Köm nachschenkte, blies Adsche weiter auf der Mundharmonika herum. Dann hörte er plötzlich auf und sah Brakelmann erwartungsvoll an.

Brakelmann sah verwirrt zurück.

"Und?", fragte Adsche.

"Und was?", fragte Brakelmann.

"Hast du das Lied erkannt?"

"Nee."

"Kommt ein Vogel geflogen!"

Brakelmann schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte nun wirklich nicht die entfernteste Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was Adsche produziert hatte. Doch Adsche ließ sich nicht entmutigen und fuhr unbeirrt fort.

"Und?", fragte er nach Reihe von weiteren Tönen. "Was war das für 'n Lied?"

Brakelmann seufzte. Er brauchte _viel_ mehr Alkohol.

* * *

Irgendwann später erwachte Brakelmann, vornübergebeugt, die Wange auf den harten Küchentisch gepresst, die Schultern schmerzend von der unbequemen Haltung. Adsche dudelte immer noch vor sich hin. Brakelmann war zu müde und zu betrunken, um sich noch darum zu kümmern. Wortlos stand er auf, schlurfte schwerfällig in die Stube und ließ sich aufs Sofa sacken.

Während er langsam einnickerte, hörte er die leise Melodie von _Der Mond ist aufgegangen_ aus der Küche herüberschallen, genau so, wie seine Muddi sie früher gesungen hatte. Er wollte sich darüber wundern, woher Adsche das wusste, und ihn fragen, wieso er auf einmal richtig spielen konnte, aber bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, da war er schon eingeschlafen.

 


End file.
